


Tiefling

by planetundersiege



Series: Tales From Slinomelan - D&D RP [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Backstory, Bad Parenting, Child, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Human, Illustrated, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oneshot, Tiefling, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A look into Damaia’s life as a child.[Illustrated by my friend]





	Tiefling

Damaia whimpered as she awoke in the hard bed, her ears were hanging down and tears were streaming down her face as she stared into the void with her golden eyes. She’s had a nightmare again, a really bad one, and clutched her teddy bear against her as she was shaking.

They had screamed at her, thrown things at her, wanted gone. It was like real life, no one loved her. They seemed to loathe her, and the five year old girl had no idea why. Why were people hating her? Why could they all be so scary? Countless of people had threatened her before, both in her dreams and real life.

But why?

She was breathing way faster than normal, yet couldn’t stop as she was shaking, the violence in her dream feeling as real as the threats.

She got out of the bed, her bear in a tight grip as she began to walk, tail coiled around her left leg. She looked towards the other side of the room, trying to find her mother, but the human was nowhere to bed found, the bed neat and tidy. She had to be in the kitchen then. Her mom always acted strange, but she wanted comfort. Maybe she had an answer.

So Damaia walked into the kitchen, seeing her mother by the table, drinking some beer.

“Mother…?”, the girl asked as she looked up at the young human woman, tears still streaming down her reddish tinted face.

[](https://ibb.co/c62CBp)

“What do you want Damaia?”.

The woman was clearly annoyed, you could hear it in her voice. Yet, as Damaia was just a child, she didn’t register it.

“Why do people hate me?”

Damaia has expected some concern, yet the woman just laughed.

“Isn’t that plain obvious? It’s because you’re a tiefling, you’re literally devil’s spawn! You are the worst thing that ever happened to me, do you really think I wanted to mate with a tiefling and bear his child? You ruined my life, thanks to you, no man wants to marry me, and I’m the shame of the family for bearing a spawn like you. Everyone is ashamed and disgusted of you. Tieflings aren’t real people, just evil that tries to corrupt you and use you. I wish I never had you. That Damaia, is why people hate you, because you and your kind is a evil disgrace that lives among us. You, along with other tieflings deserve to be hated, because you only bring misery. If I could have chosen, you would have never existed. You don’t deserve any love, tieflings don’t have hearts. Now, get back to bed, I don’t wanna see your ugly face and disgusting tail and horns during the rest of the night.”

That night, that is why, Damaia stopped talking to her mother. She lived with her for seven more years, enduring mental abuse without ever saying another word when the human that gave birth to her was around. It was like being a ghost, chained to the source of all misery.

But at twelve, Damaia had gotten enough, and left the house without ever turning back. Life as a street rat along with other unwanted tieflings was better than living with that hag, because atleast the children had each other.


End file.
